User talk:DarkSlayer 3
Edits Could you reduce the quantity of small edits please? It could get fairly irritating to other people, least of all me. Thanks. DR 22:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I never said that I was mad at your edits, I merely said that it could irritate others due to how many there are and, with all due respect, the quality of said edits. DR 00:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Jackpot image It's self-explanatory.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Bathos/Pathos are very, very much not cherubs. Especially with how much this series uses mythological references, it is important to do research and make sure you are not misrepresenting the truth when discussing them.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I wouldn't have thought so, as I don't see how it fits in the article. I suppose it could be classed as trivia, but that's clutching at straws. DR 23:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sword Illusion Those are the DmC name for Vergil's summoned swords.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Devil May Cry 4 questions Hey DarkSlayer 3! As far as rankings go, whatever you're happy with is a good rank! Personally, I'm just happy if I survive a mission. The "secret" ending is of Lady repaying Dante for his help with the Fortuna case. The best way I've found to protect Kyrie is to use charged Streaks to push the enemies away from Kyrie. If one gets close to her while you're far away, use a Snatch. Also, Buster will create a shockwave that will knock down scarecrows close to you. So, if you follow a pattern of Streak, run back to Kyrie, Streak, etc., with some Snatches, Busters, and Combo A's and D's, and you should be able to keep them away. Remember, you don't have to kill the Scarecrows, just keep them away from Kyrie, so don't go chasing after them. -- Anobi (talk) 03:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Weapon categories Thanks for asking! Weapons are actually supposed to be broken down by game, e.g. "Category:Devil May Cry 2 weapons". "Category:Weapons" is supposed to be a super-category for the smaller game categories, not for individual articles. Devil May Cry Wiki is kind of odd compared to other wikis in that we don't have the "everything and the kitchen sink" approach to categorizing articles. By that, I mean, we try to limit the number of catgories on an article. -- Anobi (talk) 01:41, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Basically, we don't want the same article to be within the same category twice. So, if you have categories "Devil May Cry 2", "Devil May Cry 2 weapons", and "Weapons", you'd place the article just in "Devil May Cry 2 weapons", and then place that category within "Devil May Cry 2" and "Weapons".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 03:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC)Thanks.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:11, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Thanks for your interest in becoming an Administrator. Unfortunately, at this time, we are not in the market for another Admin. We already have two very active Admins, and the wiki isn't quite large enough to warrant a third. Perhaps sometime in the future we may need another one, but for now, I am afraid it would only complicate the running of the wiki. Please don't take this the wrong way. Wikis belong to everyone who edits, you included! Your presence here is still much appreciated, and since I'm certain you have plenty to contribute, I look forward to seeing lots more of your handiwork in the future! Take care, and happy hunting! -- Anobi (talk) 03:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vergil Hahaha I am ALWAYS a fan of Vergil ;) He is just so cool, you know? By the way, I'm not quite active here because the Admins are doing a decent job and there are nothing for me to do more except sections of DMC3 and occasional patrolling. But, if you do have any question, feel free to ask, I'll do what I can to answer them =) I need more dark power! 12:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Vergil always keeps cool. Thats what Ultimate Swordmans do.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) S Page I don't see why you shouldn't create a page of the S requirements! Make sure to link to it from the Devil May Cry walkthrough page! -- Anobi (talk) 02:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Do you know who is doing the spanish dmc wikia? There are wrong informations on characters's bios, like Lady and Trish , per example. Lady is called Virgen and all she can do is to be jealous of Trish and that Trish was Dante's lover.None of these informations are true as you can see in our page. Isn't supposed wikia be imparcial and the most correct font of information? Can you amend these information, please, since I can't write spanish, please? Thanks,Gelsadra (talk) 23:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 17:27, July 24, 2013 (UTC)No respsonse on that wiki. It's basically in Response Limbo Editing in Visual mode Hiya, DarkSlayer 3! While crusing through the "wiki activity", I noticed that several of your edits are helpful but not properly coded. I presume this is because you are using the Visual Editor, correct? That's perfectly okay, but the VE creates some pretty sloppy coding! I would like to invite you to click the Source Mode and dabble in coding! It's super simple, and super rewarding! For instance, when adding a link, you won't have to worry about the next work in the sentence getting included in the link! If you find someplace you want to add a link, click the "Edit" button next to the section title. (e.g. "Trivia,") Then, click the "Source Mode" tab. I think it's near the top of the article? After that, just read the text until you find the section you want, then put double brackets, , around the word that links to another article. So, the following link to User:Anobi would look like User:Anobi in source mode. Hit "Preview" to see if your link works, then either go "back" and edit some more, or "publish" and see your beautiful new link! You can check out Help:Wikitext on Wikia Community Central for more info, or drop me a line on my Talk Page if you have questions! Thank you, and happy hunting! -- Anobi (talk) 01:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Thank you Anobi-Chan Chat times I'm usually on sometime between 8:30 and 10 Central, which is I think 6:30-8 Pacific time? -- Anobi (talk) 02:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Oh okay. Thanks. Re:Avatars I don't mind if you use them at all. Go right on ahead. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 18:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ThanksDarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC)I cant choose one! They are all awesome. Bloody Palace If you want to start adding enemy groupings, go ahead. I'd recommend making a subsection to the DMC4 heading for enemy groupings, similar to how there's a subsection to the DmC heading for "Bugs." -- Anobi (talk) 01:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC)